torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Lamni Ruling Council
The lamni are ruled by a pharaoh or pharaohess, who acts as a monarch and oversees the people as a whole. In addition to the pharaoh, there is a representative of each sect of lamni, the khfun, who councils the pharaoh and brings the pharaoh's law to the people. Some khfuns may take on special roles if they show a particular strength, such as ambassador to the foreign races, or general of the army. The pharaoh is supposedly chosen by the gods, and almost deified themself. A pharaoh's blood relatives may become pharaoh should the current pharaoh pass, but a new pharaoh may also depose the current one, or gain the status through merit which is said to be influenced by the gods. The council of khfuns are detailed below. Asra Title Khepra'khfun Notes Asra is the high priest of Khepra. He observes more than he participates in council affairs, and is very soft-spoken when he does choose to speak. Asra commissioned the great pyramids which will serve as tombs to the current and future khfuns. The greatest pyramid, centered among the others, will serve as tomb to the pharaohs. These pyramids are still being built. It is rumored that Asra has affections for Ramla, but has likely never expressed them. Hatshepsut Title Set'khfun Notes Hatshepsut is the high priestess of Set. Hatshepsut is an outsider among the lamni, as she is technically of a very ancient lost race known as the hetepkans. The hetepkans were a reptilian race, and so when Hatshepsut made a pilgramage to Ietsirah, she was readily accepted by the set'ses who viewed her as a living embodiment of Set (Ankhset), and are fiercely devoted to her. Ka-Ankh Title Apis'khfun Notes Ka-Ankh is the high priest of Apis. Unlike most apis'ses, Ka-Ankh is fierce and intimidating, but he is also very protective of his people and his loved ones. He can be stubborn and slow to accept council or aid from others, but he is tempered by a strong will to do good. If he gets too bull-headed, Ramla is usually around to step in and becalm him. Meskhenet Title Bast'khfun Notes Meskhenet is the high priestess of Bast. She is capricious and playful... in a predatory sort of way. She enjoys pranks and practical jokes, as well as games of chance, though most lamni know to always let her win or the reprecussions could be unpleasurable. She also enjoys sport, having commissioned a grand stadium where bast'ses and other lamni gather to participate in sports and gladiatorial events every Sunday. Meskhenet is in a relationship with Naskhten, a true example of the phrase 'opposites attract'. Naskhten Title Anubis'khfun Notes Naskhten is high priest of Anubis, and magistrate of the lamni people. He is soft-spoken but kind, and is often seen as a fatherly figure even among non-anubis'ses, for his ability to see through deception and judge fairly. Naskhten commissioned the undercity, the catacombs which are built under Ietsirah, where the mummified remains of all lamni citizens but the khfuns and pharaohs are interred. The catacombs are forever-expanding, and thus always unfinished. Ramla Title Horus'khfun Notes Ramla is the high priestess of Horus, and ambassador of the lamni. She was named the first khfun, shortly after the lamni people were birthed, as she already had considerable power in light and healing magic, and is also a skilled oracle. Ramla is close to Ka-Ankh, as if they knew one another in their former life, and it is occasionally joked that before the Creator awakened them Ramla was Ka-Ankh's tickbird. Renekht-Atum Title Sobek'khfun Notes Renekht-Atum is high priest of Sobek, and general of the lamni armies. He is a brilliant tactician, however with the lamni currently having no real enemies except infighting, he more often serves to butt heads with the often impatient Ka-Ankh, though it may (loosely) be considered a friendly rivalry. He is also one of the more silent council members, listening to all opinions expressed, keeping the peace, and then presenting a course of action or compromise which best suits the lamni people. Ruling Council Gallery Asra.jpg|Asra Hatshepsut.jpg|Hatshepsut Kaankh.jpg|Ka-Ankh Meskhenet.jpg|Meskhenet Naskhten.jpg|Naskhten Ramla.jpg|Ramla Renekhtatum.jpg|Renekht-Atum Category:Persons of Interest